


An Unexpected Experience

by EvexHawk



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hostage Situations, Misunderstood, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Unexplained Actions, maybe idk rn, more tags when they come up, murderer spirit, possessed robot, weird relationship with a haunted bunny/rabbit animatronic suite, yet anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: A FNaF's fanfic





	An Unexpected Experience

You hear about the horrors about what happened to the children whom went missing in the pizzeria. Then after its shut down you hear about them being dead, killed and stuffed into the animatronics. You even hear that the murderer is still at large but, these are shruged off as rumors becuse of the witnesses. Aside from them closing everything else is based on eyewitness accounts from the night shift guards who… ‘survived 5 nights’ working there.   
Something about spirits of those dead children haunting the suits and trying to kill them in revenge? No one belived them and unless you experience it for yourself?... no one will.   
Freddy Fazzbears has been closed for many years now so the buildings have been left untouched with everything still inside, even the animatronics. One day a sale happens and everything in the builds was sold off to someone wanting to bring back the nightmares they hold as an amusement park ride called Fazzbears Fright only… it didnt last either. After the place was built and security of a single person was hired to watch the place at night 5 nights later it burned to the ground. I happened to be walking home that night where I'd walk past the place and i just stood there watching it burn.   
Not sure why I watched, but I did. I always thought it would have been interesting to see the place after it opened up to the public but, guess it wont happen now. As a little girl i grew up with Fazzbears pizzeria my favorite character was the golden bunny but once he, er it went missing i didn't care to go back as a child. Apart of me hoped that maybe it was found and was apart of the ride but now its burning before my eyes. I don't know why i stood there in the rain with my umbrella watching the place burn and NOT call the fire department. Instead when it stopped burning I actually went in and walked among the remains of it kicking up this and that not sure why.   
Eventually I ended up kicking something big and metal so I removed stuff off it and there i found him, uh it, the golden bunny! I don't know what came over me but i ended up calling a friend to the site, they had a truck that i needed. They complained about how i didnt call the police or fire department but helped me heave the thing onto the truck anyway and drove me home still complaining after which claimed ignorince of what just happened after we put it in my basement and left. I stood there just staring at it for the longest time before i decided to start trying to fix it with the spare parts that were in a better condition, even after the fire. They were spare Bonnie parts so it'd only be a temporary fix till I could get real replacements.  
“Okay big guy lets see what we can do here… OH MY GOD GROSS!” I had opened up its mouth only to see a corpes inside and stumble back in fright.  
“Was someone wearing this thing in the fire!?” I thought horrifically as I went for some gloves. I was never freaked out more in my life than right now. Yet I still went on to removing the body piece by piece out of the thing and thrown them into the furnace I used for metal works. I make charms and custom jewelry pieces sometimes sculptures in my spare time so one was needed to heat and melt things.   
It would be fine for cremation of a dead body…... right?  
My mind was screaming at me to call someone but it was also arguing with itself too.  
‘Call the police! Theres a dead personin this thing!’ it would scream at me.  
‘No don't! What if they think you did it! I mean you did take it home!’ my head would argue back.  
It was like that the whole time I was throwing the body pieces into the fire throwing up now and again into the sink whenever I would see something revolting. I know, any sane person would just chunk the thing in the trash and get therapy for the crap they experienced, but I didn't I was compelled into finishing what I started so folishly. Hours passed before I decided to stop and rest after all I did just come off work, stopped and stood there watching a building burn to the ground for hours more before getting this thing lugged home and start pulling a corpes out of it to burn!  
“This is crazy, why am I doing this? I must have lost my marbles or something!” i told myself as i plopped myself on the chair down there as i reached for the remote and flicked on the t.v.  
News about Fazzbears Fright burning was already top news of the day with things being said like; the nightmare is finally over, the spirits can rest in peace, the cause was an electric fire from bad wiring and so on. The security guard on duty was found burned alive in the rubble clutching a golden bunny toy that was a prop in the place, seeing that sent shivers down my spine for some reason as I looked back at the animatronic on my work station.  
“At lest you aren't that guy but why were you there still?” i said to the air looking at it and the furnace where parts of the body were being burned as the news finished and moved on to other stories and the weather.   
Sitting at my desk staring at the t.v I did eventually fall asleep for a few hours. Although my sleep was cut short at the clang of metal hitting the floor. Jumping from my desk and chair I had grabbed a pipe quite startled only to see noting wrong in the room. Except one of the animatronics arms falling off with the bodys arm inside. The stench woke me up and made me relized i wasnt finished cleaning it out.  
“Oh, right *sigh* better get it over with so I can get some rest without freaking out over a dead body in my house.” I told myself and picked up the arm chunking the body part into the furnace and latching the metal one back on. Hours passed again before every piece of the corpse was removed and tossed away to burn afterwhich i closed it up, tossed the used gloves it the fire and headed upstairs to my room. I made it as far as the couch before I clasped tired as hell and fell asleep again.  
Later that very night I woke up to heavy footsteps coming from downstairs in the basement. Alarmed to the sound I reached for a metal bat I kept in case of burglarys and walked towards the noise. Standing at the top of the stairs leading to the basement I stopped and shouted,  
“Hey wh whoever you are I don't want any trouble! So if you know whats good for y you I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!” there was no answer except a few loud bangs on the door and silence.  
“Way to go me! You announced your intentions to a burglar whos cornered in your basement! Real smart genius!” I scolded myself in my head before I made my way downstairs, “Now your probably gonna get hurt before he/she gets away! Heres your sign dumbass!”  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that alittle Bill Engvall was my favorite stand up comedian. The laughter faded as I reached for the doorknob to open the door and grabbing the flashlight off the wall to shine in the darkness. It was always creepy to me to walk down here at night in the dark thats why i left a flashlight on the wall outside the door just in case i have to go down here. The light switch to the basement was further in so it was easy to turn on during the day as the light from the sun would illuminate it but not at night with the moon obviously.   
Shining the light around the room I took the last of the stairs I noticed something that almost made me drop my flashlight. The animatronic was gone! I looked at the clock for the time almost on instinct.  
“12 am and the thing is missing. Why? and why do I feel like I'm being watched?” obviously chills were sent down my spine as stories of haunted animatronics who roam at night flooded my mind.  
“Gah, keep it together that stuffs not real! It probably just fell off the work station you did leave it sitting up after all.” one half of my mind tried to reason with the other.  
“Oh sure, you belive in the supernatural hauntings of other peoples homes on t.v yet you deny haunted robo suits in a pizzeria and now your own home! Open your eyes!” the other half would scream at me. I shook my head to silence those thoughts as I made my way to the work station.  
“I'll just look around before I start jumping to any conclusions and bolt for the door.” I told myself looking around for it as best as i could in the dark.   
It was hard to see but from what i could gather it was nowhere in sight. Not seeing it kinda worried me as I backed away and went for the light switch again. Once i was close I looked around one more time as I heard the heavy footsteps again. The basement tends to echo so I couldnt tell if they were close or far away down here. Nothing was seen once again as i reached for the light only… I never touched it!  
What i did touch was something soft, fuzzy, and metal so I froze in place. My flashlight fell from my hand and rolled away out of my reach. Not that i would reach for it in this situation nor did I need it when i looked up at whom or what was in front of me. A pair of purple glowing eyes were looking down upon me, they were cold and metallic just down right scary in the dark.  
Every instinct in my body was telling me to run, Run Like Hell, but as soon as I turned to do just that metallic arms grabbed me. I was about to scream when a metal hand was placed over my mouth as well. My mind was in a panic as I struggled against this person or thing as my wails of fright were muffled and silenced.


End file.
